


Favour

by orphan_account



Series: Lost And Found [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren helps a friend out. Levi is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCatStoleMyGroove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatStoleMyGroove/gifts).



On returning home from a long, stressful overnight shift, Levi had most certainly not expected this. Any stretch of the imagination couldn't have prepared him for the sight that met his narrowed, tired eyes.

"Eren…" It was more of a warning than a question, his brain wasn't capable of processing this right now. "Where did it come from?"

"Shhh!"

"Please tell me you didn't fucking steal it?"

"Of course not! I'm doing Sasha and her boyfriend a favour."

"Who?"

"Sasha! From school. They wanted to see the city so I said I'd help out." He stared down at the tiny, defenceless baby in his strong arms, her itty bitty little face and chubby cheeks. "This is Abi."

"I don't give a shit what it's called. How long is it going to be here?"

"Only a few hours. You want to play with Eren and Levi, don't you? Yea you do, yea you do!" Small gurgles came from below, the infant not yet able to smile, muscles untrained and lax. Tickling under a soft chin, the brunette tried to elicit a laugh but was met by more bubbly sounds instead. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Such an idiot. And for only a short visit, the mini brat really did come with a lot of stuff - bags everywhere containing nappies, bottles, toys, blankets, even a small plastic bath. What did they expect would happen here that required a wash down?

Trying not to think about it too much, the pale man turned, intending on taking a well deserved shower before collapsing into bed, but his lover had different ideas. Small cries exited the bundle of annoyance and Eren shushed and rocked, bouncing the child around in soothing motions. He actually looked quite sweet, an attentive father…no, don't fucking go there, thought Levi. Think of the mess. The smell. The shit.

"Levi? I need to warm her milk. Here." Unable to do anything but accept the package, the raven haired male was suddenly in possession of a miniscule human, holding the screaming mass out in uncertain arms.

"Eren! Get the fuck in here now!"

"I'll just be a sec!" The other guy had disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him alone with this…this thing, lungs clearly well formed.

"Hey. Brat. Shut up." It didn't work, only made matters worse, volume increased tenfold. "Oh fucking hell. Shhhh. It's ok. That little shit will be back soon." Still no change. Bollocks. Cradling the distraught baby in close, Levi attempted to mimic the actions performed by Eren moments ago, small pats given to the child's back with a gentle hand. Slowly but surely, the deafening screeches subsided and silver eyes stared down at the now placid form, low voice mumbling to retain the serenity. Another person joined the room unnoticed as a teal gaze watched over the others in the living area. Scooping his phone out, Eren took a quick photo and smiled. This was adorable in the extreme so he stayed still, listening to the one sided conversation.

"He's coming back with your drink, you'll see. He might be a bit of an idiot but we love him, don't we? Even if he does bring fucking babies home. I'm Levi, I have no idea what I'm doing, please don't take a shit, wait for Eren, he can deal with that." There was a break in the inane chatter as the rocks continued, unintelligible noises spilling out from Abi. "You're alright I suppose. But don't think you can come round all the time, ok? Just now and again. Come see Uncle Levi?"

"Oh my god! And you say you're not a soft lovely puppy dog?"

"Piss off Eren." An arm was placed around the shorter man and the bottle passed across. "Have you tested the temperature?"

"Yep. All good." A grunt of approval was given as Levi fed the little person, small smirk on his lips as it gobbled milk down hungrily. It faded in an instant at the next words spoken by Eren.

"Can we get one?"


End file.
